


Sweet Dreams

by IdaDesu



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaDesu/pseuds/IdaDesu
Summary: The Red spy usually goes to the Blu base to visit his son at night, but he hasn't showed up since almost a week ago.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I'm not actually good at writing and I like gross stuff so I just hope this fic doesn't hurt too much to read (also english is not my first language so please excuse me if I spell some things wrong).
> 
> Enjoy :D

It was a calm night at the Blu base, most of the mercenaries were sleeping, tired from all the battling that had been going on during the day. The scout was not an exception in the tired part of the statement, but he stayed awake nonetheless, for the sole purpose of waiting for his father, the red spy, who would casually go in his son's room around 11 pm. Almost an hour had passed and the clock was close to reaching midnight when the scout finally gave up on the wait. It had been days, almost a week since his father hadn’t come to see him, it was finally getting to him and the team was starting to notice his lack of energy, he needed to see his father’s face up close, outside of the battlegrounds.

The young boy started changing, wondering why his father wasn’t showing up, not knowing he had already been there with him, watching while cloaked in a corner of the boy's room. It wasn't until the boy had almost fallen asleep that the man showed himself and approached the scout, who was now peacefully laying on his bed. The man stood beside his child and started to touch his hair, he then went on to caress his cheeks and proceeded to give him a light peck on the lips.

The young boy slightly opened his eyes at the touch, and when he saw who was in front of him, his eyes couldn't help but widen at the fact that his father was in his room, slightly touching the boy's lips with his own. The spy, aware of the fact that his son was now awake, started deepening the kiss, what was once a soft touch turned into a warm and delicate feeling tingling inside both father and son, but it only lasted a few moments, until the youngest of the two pulled back and stared at the tall figure in front of him, too many questions in his mind to even spell one out.

After a few minutes of silence, the scout had finally managed put together a coherent phrase and say it out loud, after having repeated it thousands of times in his head "What the hell" it was a simple expression, but those three words conveyed the confusion he was feeling at the moment, and it was enough to let the other man know that he didn't understand the situation they were in. Instead of answering the confused scout's question, he closed on him until he cornered his son on the bed.

"Jeremy" whispered the spy "Don't ask why, you are the one who wants this." those words were the ones spy left before leaving himself, knowing the scout had too much to think about. The scout spent the whole night wondering how and why, questions too big for his mind to handle but that he felt the need to answer.

He was woken up the next morning by a certain soldier's obnoxious yelling about whatever discussion the team was having that morning, it didn't matter to the scout anyway, the only thing that did at the moment was what he believed was the dream from last night. He wasn't sure why but it had seemed way more real than any other dream he ever had and that really worried him.

He reluctantly got up from bed, changed into his uniform and went to the kitchen still unable to dismiss his earlier thoughts, trying to forget what he thought as a nightmare but his brain interpreted as a beautiful dream. Getting closer to the kitchen the shouting and yelling started becoming louder and clearer, he could even understand some of the words the soldier spoke and it seemed like he was rambling on about America and patriotism, again.

The scout took a tired step into the kitchen and said an equally tired good morning to his team, then, one by one the whole team stopped talking, even soldier, who seemed to be so passionate about the conversation, had shut up. All eyes were on the scout, all curious as to why his attitude was so tired, even more so than the one from previous days. It was not common of him, since, even when they lost ten battles in a row he would still be as cocky as ever. What could have made the team's most cheerful and upbeat member so upset? No one asked, but the question was floating in the air.  
Everybody was looking at him and at the bags under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept for years, the medic was the one to break the silence asking "vhat's vrong?" with the most genuine tone of concern to ever escape his lips. The scout then realized the whole team was staring at him. He forgot the question while he was observing the room and wondering if something had happened while he was spacing out.

"Scout!" the medic yelled at him to get his attention back "Vhat's vrong?" he asked once again and this time, the scout answered with a faint "I'm fine doc." which didn't convince him in the least. "Vhat is going on vizh jou?" The medic asked over, wanting to get an honest answer, but the youngest of the team wasn't keen on talking about it, so, at the lack of an answer, the doctor grabbed him by the arm and took him to the medbay leaving a "Ve Vill be back in a moment" floating in the air of the silent kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I would appreciate it if you left some criticism in the comments so I know what to work on and what I can fix ^^


End file.
